Abuse of Power
by jhoom
Summary: Garrus mouths off during a mission and Renegade Shepard will have none of it. Shepard uses her powers of persuasion to teach the turian a lesson. One-shot. Dub-con. Kink meme fill because they're so much fun. Rating for smut.


**Abuse of Power**

_Goddamn that turian son of a bitch,_ Shepard thought as she paced in her quarters. Once again, they'd been on a mission and he'd decided to speak up about how she was choosing to handle things. On a freaking mission. In front of a hostage. Like pistol whipping was really _that_ unethical. As useful as the sniper was, he needed to fucking learn to fall in line when she gave an order or learn to start liking the underside of her boot.

Not that she didn't necessarily find aggressive men unattractive... it was just not the way she ran her ship. The fact that Garrus was willing to challenge her was actually a little bit of a turn on. Hell, anything after Kaidan who was a total pushover in the sack. Having an obedient sex toy was great and all, but it was so much more delicious when you _forced_ their submission.

Abruptly, Shepard stopped mid-stride. The red behind her eyes gleamed and her scars glowed wickedly as a grin spread across her face.

She'd have the uppity turian on his knees _begging_ for more.

* * *

><p>Garrus was pretending to calibrate the new guns, mindlessly inputting the same command over and over as he thought about today's mission. All he'd done was remind the Commander about Alliance protocol on hostage treatment (though why he bothered, he didn't know - she wasn't Alliance anymore and he'd <em>never<em> been). And she'd chewed him up and spit him out on the way back to the ship. He'd felt like a damn cadet again.

He might not be the best turian, but he knew how to follow orders. He would follow Shepard's. She could order him to lick Grunt's feet and he'd do it (though, Spirits, he hoped the idea never occurred to her). He was just a little miffed that she would question his loyalty like that.

Maybe their usual dynamic had been a bit off since she'd died. I mean, that probably changes a person just a bit. He'd noticed she'd become a little more forceful, maybe a bit darker. The problem was probably that he wasn't some hothead C-Sec officer jumping through hoops to impress the Spectre. He'd led his own squad, damnit (final results of said leadership be damned). He should be able to speak up if he felt like it, right?

His chest was puffing up a little at his internal pep talk, but as the door to the Battery whooshed open, it immediately deflated.

_Shit._

"Vakarian."

He suppressed the shiver that tried to make its way down his spine. He knew that tone. Smooth and honey sweet and pretty much the most goddamn dangerous thing he'd ever heard. But even if he knew what miracles Shepard could work with that voice of hers, it didn't mean shit.

_I really hope she _doesn't_ make me lick Grunt's feet..._ he thought as he turned to face his commander.

Garrus knew humans smiled sometimes when they wanted to be disarming. But the expression didn't always translate well. In turian culture, exposing your teeth was an aggressive gesture. Usually a prelude to ripping a chunk of plates off. He knew from personal experience that humans succumbed to Shepard's smile. Especially the males. That very one on her face right now. And he knew just as well that it was as dangerous as his turian nature instinctively thought it to be. Teeth bared, lips upturned, and scary as shit Cerberus implants bleeding through her eyes and scars.

He tried not to gulp.

"Commander," he greeted, doing his best at nonchalant, "Need me for something?"

Her pearly whites gleamed even in the dim lighting of the Battery. "Just want to talk, Garrus."

He knew better than to relax in front of her (she might not be from a predatory race, but he knew she'd see it as a sign of weakness nonetheless), but her gentle reassurance somehow had tricked his body into loosening its tight stance. _Remember... nonchalant._ "Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

"Just wanted to check in with you after the last mission." She saw him tense slightly at the reminder. They both knew she wasn't one to forgive and forget. "Make sure we were on the same page so we don't have any... _incidents_ in the future."

This time, he definitely gulped. "Incidents, Commander?" _Hopefully not one involving me getting pushed out the airlock..._

She shrugged slightly and ambled closer, though not really getting into his space just yet. Giving him room. Letting him feel at ease. Laughing internally at the growing concern in his eyes and frequency of mandible twitches. She would enjoy bringing the turian down a peg or two.

"I don't want there to be any conflicts between us when we're on missions. You're a damn good sniper and soldier and I like having you on my six." She was completely genuine about that. Shepard only took the best with her. He was the best. They both knew she didn't just compliment people for the hell of it, and Garrus couldn't help but be pleased to have impressed the ex-Spectre.

A thanks was already making its way to his hard lips when she continued. "But..." Garrus had learned pretty early on that 'but' was one of _the_ most dangerous words in the human language. Whatever came after it was almost always the last thing you wanted to hear. "But... if I can't trust you to follow orders and not give me any lip..." She let the implications hang in the air between them.

"Commander!" he huffed, downright indignant. "Are you insinuating I would do anything to jeopardize you or the mission simply because-"

"Calm down, Garrus," she said soothingly, lifting up her hands to slow him down. She did her best to look innocent and almost embarrassed by the turn their conversation had taken. Admittedly, the scars probably weren't helping things. But Garrus did relax a little, if only barely.

"Commander," he repeated, though not quite as loudly or quickly as before, "I've followed you into hell once already, and I've signed up to do it again. I assure you, I'll follow any order you give me."

"That's good to hear, Vakarian, but I need you to not just follow orders, but to do so without questioning them. It's bad for business if my own soldiers think they can talk back to me in front of hostages or enemies."

If he were human, he'd probably be gritting his teeth. Instead he settled for rapidly clenching and unclenching his talons, wishing there were a nearby merc he could strangle. "Commander." He thought his words over carefully. "I don't know by what I could possibly swear to prove this to you, but I will follow _any_ order you give me. You can trust me _implicitly_. If that means promising not to speak up..." his face contorted slightly and his mandibles moved quickly back and forth, producing an almost rattling sound, "... then I guess I promise not to question you ever again."

_Bingo_. The laughter in her head was giddy and downright evil now.

"That's all I needed to know, Garrus." She waited exactly five seconds. It was just long enough to let him relax and think the conversation was over. To think he was in the clear. Five seconds, then her velvety voice broke his calm. "Now… get on your knees."

He'd been ordered to do some pretty unusual things. Things that most people in their right mind would have questioned. But this…? Seriously? His _knees_? What the fuck? "C- Commander?" he stuttered. He must have misheard her. Yes. Misheard her.

Just hearing the anxious tone in his voice was already making her wet. "I said to get on your knees, Vakarian." The sweetness had melted away just enough to show that she was, indeed, giving him an order. And she very much expected him to follow said order. _Now_.

Garrus, unfamiliar as he was with some of the finer points of human culture and behavior, was very confused. And anxious. Perhaps with the emphasis on anxious. "I… Commander, I… don't know if this is appropriate…"

She had never _ever_ heard a turian sound so nervous. Here was this big, huge mass of a predator who could tear her apart with his talons – never mind what he could do to her in a fire fight – and he looked like he was back in basic. This. Was. _Hot_. "Garrus," she knew switching to his first name would make the appeal to his honor more potent, "you said you'd follow orders without question."

"I- I know, but this is really-"

"_Any_ order. _Without_ question."

There was a pause as he realized that, yes, he _had_ said that.

_Spirits, what have I gotten myself into?_

He assumed that this was a sign of submission. It definitely would be if this were a turian commander. _Just do it and get it over with. Once she's made her point, she'll leave._ Slowly, as if his legs had never done this before in his life, he bent them one at a time and went down to his knees in front of her. Even if he was kneeling, he kept his back straight and his chin up, too proud to let himself look defeated.

Garrus Vakarian, former Spectre candidate, former C-Sec Officer, recent vigilante scourge of Omega, was on his knees but three feet away. And he was so damn stubborn, even as she began her slow humiliation of him, he had his head up like this was no big deal and did not in any way diminish his dignity. And in comparison to what he'd be doing soon, it really didn't.

She sauntered over, malevolent grin no longer able to be kept in check. He stared past her, waiting for it to end.

As if.

She put her hand on his good cheek, and the image of his head slamming into the bulkhead came to mind. It was especially easy for him to imagine since he'd seen her do it to a batarian just a couple days ago. She'd even bragged about the blood splatter.

"Garrus?"

He forced his eyes to meet hers. He didn't trust his voice quite yet.

"What would a turian commander do to you if you'd spoken out of line?"

He felt her thumb trace his mandible as he answered. "Depending on the commander… it could be as light as being restricted to quarters. If he was pissed off enough… it would mean getting your ass kicked in a spar."

Shepard smiled as she realized he was trying to guess which extreme she had planned for him. Her fingertips brushed up and down his cheek. She knew if he were human, the proximity and touch would be sending shockwaves straight down to his cock. But he wasn't human. She'd have to be a little more blunt. "What if it were a female commander?"

She knew damn well what happened on turian ships. There was a reason why they allowed fraternization. It helped build crew relationships, kept everyone a little less stressed during tough missions… and in some cases made very effective forms of punishment. And when that fact finally made its way into Garrus' consciousness, when he made the connection, his eyes snapped to her and she was excited to realize she had his absolute, full attention. And perhaps a little more excited because he looked at least three times as anxious as before.

If Garrus could blush, he'd be as red as the blood pumping through Shepard's veins. If they could go pale, he'd be as white her skin. He'd never felt this uncomfortable in his entire life. He was going to be sick. This could _not_ be happening.

Did… did humans _do_ that? He'd barely even heard of it happening on turian ships. It wasn't strictly against the rules, but it wasn't exactly condoned. If it happened… well, the subordinate wouldn't say anything.

He searched her eyes for any sign that he had misinterpreted. That she had no idea what she was talking about and that he was jumping to conclusions. His gut turned when he realized that she _absolutely_ knew.

"No." If there any stronger word to express his complete and total refusal to go along with this, he would use it.

"No?" He could tell her disappointment was feigned, though why he didn't know.

"_No_," he repeated with a little more force behind it. Even if he were willing to entertain the thought of him and Shepard – of him and a _human_ – doing _anything_ like what she was implying… The absolute humiliation of the situation would make it unbearable.

_This is just too much fun, _Shepard thought, barely able to contain her glee. While she _definitely_ wanted Garrus now – more to prove the point that as a member of her crew, she _owned_ him – and wouldn't mind taking him here and now, this could be just as enjoyable. Others might have been offended at his obvious lack of sexual interest. But it just gave her more of a challenge. Made his eventual conquest (and she had _no_ doubt about that) that much more of a victory. Would make her orgasm that much stronger.

She'd talked a bullet into Saren's head for Christ's sake. She could talk Garrus into her.

"_Officer_ Vakarian. " He tried not to shiver. "You will do as you're told. If later you want to file a complaint with XO Lawson," her lips curled around the words, "you're more than welcome to."

_This cannot be happening. This is just an extremely bad dream. You are _not_ about to be sexually assaulted by your human commanding officer._ But then he remembered he was already on his knees.

He could feel Shepard's eyes boring into him as he closed his pwm and considered his options. It only took him about thirty seconds to realize he didn't _have_ any options. It was either do what he was told and try to forget it afterwards, or he could refuse, have something probably a lot worse happen to him, and get kicked off the ship.

_Fuck._

Shepard drew her tongue along his scarred mandible and stopped by his ear. "You ready?" She took his lack of response as silent resignation.

She stood up and leaned back against his console, watching him watch her with a look she hadn't seen in his eyes since Omega. If she hadn't been the one to put it there, she might have felt bad. _Maybe._

"What… what am I going to…" He couldn't even finish the question. He was already feeling sick. Knowing what she was going to do to him or what he was going to be forced to do to her… Knowing ahead of time wouldn't make it any better.

He was too busy trying not to break down to notice Shepard's frown. What _was _going to happen? Obviously she was going to take advantage of the turian. And while she wanted… _something_, she hadn't quite thought past this particular moment. Despite the attraction and her growing desire, she had forgotten about the little fact that Garrus wasn't human. Admittedly, she was a little worried about what she'd find underneath his body armor. While this was starting to get hot, she thought it might be a total buzz kill if there was some sort of… interspecies incompatibility thing. Fail sex was not exactly fun.

But she recovered quickly enough. Maybe good old fashioned sex might be out, but that still left some other juicy possibilities.

She kicked off her boots, glad she'd switched into her Cerberus uniform, and leaned back against the console. "Take off my pants," she instructed.

Garrus' talons came up slowly, twitching at the hem and pausing before actually starting to pull. Part of him still had this hope that she was bluffing. That she'd laugh and say she was kidding. Let this be punishment enough. But she stared at him intently, waiting for him to continue, and he knew damn well this was by no means the end.

"C'mon Garrus, it won't be so bad," she cooed, her hand stroking his fringe gently before grabbing him roughly and forcing him forwards. "But if I get a single fucking scratch or you tear even one goddamn hole in my clothes, I will make this a hell of a lot worse."

"Yes, Commander." He felt dirty just saying it.

He already felt humiliated, lower than dirt, and it didn't exactly help his self-esteem any as he started pulling Shepard's pants down, still on his knees. He wasn't even surprised that she didn't have any undergarments on. He tried his best to focus on the task at hand instead of the growing amount of alien flesh being exposed. He would absolutely die of mortification if _anyone_ else _ever_ found out about this.

Once he'd gotten them completely off her, he looked up at her. Always the good turian, waiting for his next order. She smiled as she pushed herself up onto the console and flicked a few buttons to turn it off. She lifted her legs up onto his shoulders and started to pull him towards her. Reluctantly, he obeyed.

"I don't know if turians do this," she said as she locked her ankles behind his back and forced his head a little closer, "but since you like mouthing off, we're gonna put that tongue of yours to good use."

She centered his head in front of her sex, so close that he had no choice but to smell her arousal. "Now, lick."

Turians _didn't_ do this. At all. It wasn't necessarily the teeth, either. Turians just weren't… as trusting of others around their sexual organs. Didn't matter how much you trusted or respected someone, it was just something you didn't do. No predators near sensitive areas. Duh. So Garrus really had _no_ idea what he was doing. Or why Shepard would trust him with this, especially given the coercive nature of this encounter.

But Garrus was good at following orders, and Shepard was good at giving them. She expertly guided that long, hard turian tongue to her clit, told him exactly how to get her worked up. And Garrus had always been a good protégé. Once he knew the basics, he always excelled. Apparently oral sex was no different. He soon strayed from her advice to lick and nibble at her inner thighs, to lap up her juices, to explore her folds and slowly, almost as if he were afraid, his tongue would dip completely inside her. She took in the sight of this man, who earlier today had thought they were on equal footing, now reduced to servicing her. The idea combined with the way his tongue moved gave her goosebumps all over.

He didn't want it to happen. _Really_ didn't. Tried very very _very_ hard to focus on _anything_ that could serve as a distraction. But sure enough, he felt a familiar pain in his groin as his plates shifted, his cock meeting the confined space of his armor. Pressure armor + hard-on = least comfortable feeling ever. Basic math, really.

Maybe it was the way she was moaning – perhaps not in the same way a female turian would have, but the meaning carried over well enough - and bucking slightly. Maybe it was because she was moaning and he was causing it and it was _Commander friggin' Shepard_. Whatever the reason, he was pretty sure he was now one of those sexual deviants his father had always warned him about.

He moved to undo his lower armor – anything to remove or at least lessen the _pressure_ against his hardening cock – but she'd kick him with the back of her foot each time. The first time it was a gentle tap. A warning. When he tried again a moment later, it was a little harder. A reminder. What was the human expression? Three strikes and your Commander kills you for insubordination? (That might not be right, but who knows? Humans have weird expressions.)

But even if he couldn't do anything about his own needs, he couldn't help the fact that he was enjoying this. While he now for some inexplicable reason wanted to bend her over the console and fuck her raw, he'd have to settle for doing it with his tongue. He moved in and out with increasing speed, and the way her fingers gripped his console, knuckles completely white, told him that he was hitting her in all the right places.

Shepard wasn't sure how he knew to do that. He'd had her on edge after a couple minutes, and he just kept building her with an increasingly painful intensity. And then it started. There was a baritone trilling coming from deep in his throat that made his tongue vibrate as it glided in and out of her. God damn, this was the best fucking idea she'd _ever_ had.

She screamed his name and a string of obsenities as she came, and as her arched back in contentment, she nearly fell off the console.

Luckily Garrus apparently wasn't holding a grudge, because he pulled her back up. Their eyes now level, his hand on the small of her back, his expression was unreadable as he asked, "Are you alright, Commander?"

Her head was still swimming from possibly the best orgasm she'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing. "Mhmm."

She let him put her pants and boots back on. Didn't say anything when he helped her off the console. But before she made her way out of the battery, she turned back to him. "Officer Vakarian," she said, her voice all business but the smile in her eyes all pleasure, "now that you understand the consequences of questioning my orders, I assume we won't have any more problems."

As he watched her leave, all he could think that was he would _definitely_ be questioning her orders _a lot_ more often. But first he needed to take care of the issue of getting the hell out of his suit...


End file.
